


Сообщение доставлено

by Varda_Elentari



Category: Sentence (2019), Sentence (Guts United Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Dark Past, Drama, Gen, Past Child Abuse, Police, Post-Canon, References to Drugs, Resentment, mention of pedophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari
Summary: Все закончилось благополучно: Элисон спасли, психопата посадили, от федералов отмахались, и Майкл сказал Генри правду о своем прошлом. А старый честный коп не обрадовался, конечно.
Relationships: Michael Hope/Alison Thompson
Kudos: 1





	Сообщение доставлено

**Author's Note:**

> Концовка "Элисон". Цитируются фразы из переписки Генри и Майкла в игре.
> 
> Наркомания; упоминания о социальной неблагополучности и угрозе педофилии; травматические последствия для психики подростка; ошибки в орфографии сообщений в переписке.

— Значит, в Атланту?  
Генри щелкнул зажигалкой, прикурил — как обычно. Только смотрел в сторону.   
— Да, — кивнул Майкл.   
Он сидел в доме Генри, на продавленном старом диване, сложив руки на коленях, как послушный школьник. Когда-то, несколько лет назад так и было — замирал сусликом, столбенел и прилежно держал ладони на коленях, как на парте. А Генри выдыхал дым: «расслабься», «не бойся», «да не съем я тебя».  
Майкл не двигался, застыв тонкой щепкой, оголенным нервом, а старый коп расстраивался. 

Сейчас они сидели, как тогда. Бесконечно чужие друг другу, незнакомые люди, волей обстоятельств оказавшиеся в одной комнате, связанные родством на бумаге — условным, сухой буквой закона.  
Генри страшно осунулся за последние пару дней. И те, кто его знали, понимающе кивали: конечно, такая ситуация, дочь была в руках серийного убийцы, счет шел на часы. Сразу видно, как сильно сдал от нервов.  
И только Майкл знал — это не нервы, это горе. Его подкосил не страх за девочку, а предательство мальчика.   
_«Это правда?»_ — спросил Генри в закрытом личном, на двоих, чате. Майкл трижды набирал: торопливо, длинно, долго, пытаясь выплеснуться, защититься, покаяться. И стирал. И ответил коротким:  
 _«Да»._  
Генри всегда был жестким, если дело касалось скрываемой тошнотворной малоприятной правды. И по отношению к себе, и к другим. Не терпел лжи, не порождал лжи и не отводил глаза. Он вытянул всю железную ржавую цепь событий с илистого дна, того самого дня три года назад, и снова спросил:  
 _«Майкл, это ты убил свою мать?»_  
И Майкл неожиданно для себя впервые за все эти годы ощутил спокойствие. Ему больше не надо было врать, мучиться, скрывать и нести в себе.   
Его спросили — он ответил.   
Он писал и писал. Укладывая фразы словно ребристыми центами в столбик, и раскидывая короткими плашками, будто слова были смятыми блистерами от шприцов, которыми играла маленькая Хейли когда-то в невыносимой грязи. И шуршали они так же пусто, целлофановыми обертками для Генри.   
_«Прости»_ , — напечатал Майкл.  
И снова торопливо упал в объяснения, цепочки букв, в логику, оправдания. Я ради Хейли. Ты же знаешь. Мать была на игле. Наша жизнь кошмаром. Зачем родила. Мы так жили… лучше бы аборт. Я сожалею сейчас. Я бы поступил сейчас иначе. Но тогда я был полон ненависти, я…

_«Прости, что мне не хватило смелости во всем признаться»._

_«Ты хоть понимаешь, что ты на меня взвалил?»_ — после паузы медленно набрал Генри.   
И Майкл испугался. Что вся его жизнь, все, к чему он, наконец, пришел, на что решился — уехать из города, поступить на факультет психологии, стать счастливым и свободным рядом с любимой девушкой, которую едва не потерял, — исчезнет. Потому что он сказал правду. 

_«Пожалуйста, не говори Элисон».  
«Она все для меня». _

_«Я не скажу»_ , — ответил Генри после очень долгой тишины. Словно выбирал между двумя ответами, двумя развилками, между любовью к девочке и любовью к мальчику.   
И Майклу стало легко, словно напился шипучей «Кока-Колы»:  
 _«Спасибо, Генри, я тебя не подведу»._

Генри промолчал — и продолжил восстанавливать дальше сайт федеральной тюрьмы, подчищать неаккуратно оставленные «хвосты», которые вели к Майклу, прикрывать его тощую рисковую задницу. Словно ничего не изменилось.  
И изменилось — всё. 

Ничего эти «прости» для Генри не значили, для старого, честного, упертого копа. Он сказал когда-то, еще в общем чате «Расследование»: ты мне как сын. Можешь рассчитывать на меня. Я всегда прикрою тебя. 

А потом пришел в личный, на них двоих, и спросил: это правда? То, что ты сделал?  
Майклу стало легче, когда он признался. Эти невыносимая боль, чудовищный поступок, гнилая тайна в его душе мучили который год, сколько бы ни лечили чувство вины опытные психологи. Ведь на самом деле они прикладывали пластыри к гнойному нарыву, пытались выправить последствия, а не настоящую причину.   
Майклу — да, полегчало. Но это раздавило Генри. 

Осунувшийся, замкнувшийся, с окаменевшими плечами. Ни лишнего слова, ни лишнего жеста.   
Сигарета в грубых прокуренных пальцах. Прямая жесткая спина. Отливающие синевой свежевыбритые щеки.   
Они сидели друг против друга как в самом-самом начале — отчужденные, малознакомые. Только тогда, три года назад им только предстояло стать близкими и дружными, бандой, напарниками… родными людьми.   
А теперь, три года спустя и одно чертово расследование, — перестали ими быть. 

— Мне жаль, Генри, — сказал Майкл в сигаретный жгучий дым.  
Старый, честный, принципиальный коп смотрел в окно. Там лаяла собака и жужжал соседский триммер по нежному зеленому газону. Все закончилось благополучно: дочь спасли, психопата посадили, следы зачистили, от федералов отмахались...  
— Хорошо, что ты уезжаешь.  
И Майкл понял — не простил.

***

Когда Элисон уехала на год в Европу, Майкл так тосковал по ней первое время.  
Сейчас уехал из Города он. И так тосковал по Генри.  
Тот не писал ему больше ничего. Ни месяц спустя, ни два.  
Целый год.   
Они приезжали с Элисон на Рождество и День благодарения. Элисон, конечно, хотела бы в путешествие, но Майкл не мог пропустить возможность провести праздники с Хейли. Говорил Элисон: может, позовем Генри? Он тебе писал? Не хочешь встретиться? Давай соберемся вместе, всей семьей, ты, я, Дженни, Хейли, Генри…  
Я к нему забегала, не хочу опять, легкомысленно отмахивалась Элисон. Или надувала губки: сам иди к моему папе, если тебе так важно.   
Она скучала в их маленьком скверном свирепом Городе. Она хотела в путешествия и долгий вояж по Европе. В Лондон на Рождество. В Прагу на День благодарения. В Париж на День всех влюбленных…  
Романтика, яркие огни, большой мир, красивые фотографии в Инстаграме, ревнивый подсчет лайков.  
Майкл не решался не то что забежать — хотя бы написать и дежурно поздравить с праздниками. 

«С Новым Годом, Генри, счастья, удачи, пусть все загаданное сбудется!»   
«С международным днем пончиков, можно сказать, что твой профессиональный праздник;)»  
«С днем рождения, рад, что ты есть».  
Майкл помнил каждую нужную дату и выискивал любую для повода написать.   
И даже набирал. Старательно обсыпая бессмысленные пустые слова на экране сверкающими яркими смайликами.   
Потом стирал.  
Дни. Месяцы. Год.

***

«Ты для меня все», — устало, примирительно написал он в очередной раз разобидевшейся Элисон. А отправил случайно Генри.   
Его подбросило — от ужаса, злости на себя и — надежды.  
«Извини», — торопливо набрал он.   
Не тебе, — хотел дальше захлебываться в оправданиях, — перепутал вас, Томпсонов, — и заставил себя сжать пальцы в кулак.  
Смотрел в пустой тусклый чат. Последнее сообщение в нем было год назад. Во вторник. 

_Сообщение доставлено.  
Сообщение прочитано. _  
Собеседник молчал. 

А потом упали серебряные полицейские плашки:  
«Это»

«Ты»

«Мне?»

Майкл ответил сразу:  
«Да».   
Он врал.   
Он говорил правду.   
Он так измучился и тосковал. 

У него теперь в жизни почти все, о чем он мечтал когда-то в темноте, лежа в смрадной комнате и слушая, как поет на кухне закинувшаяся дозой мать. Что у него будет дом. Семья. Они с Хейли будут счастливы и свободны. Он будет учиться. У малышки нормальная мама. А он станет гением, весь такой в крутых шмотках и для всех нарасхват. У него будет любимая девушка, блестящее образование, офигенная квартира, обязательно, обязательно забитый едой холодильник! А Хейли никогда больше не будет плакать от страха. Потому что он заберет ее с собой, и у них будет свой дом и семья. Пусть даже из них двоих, большого и маленькой.   
… потом он просыпался посреди ночи от того, что обдолбанную мать за стенкой трахал очередной такой же обширявшийся урод. Крепко сжимал в холодных ладонях нож, садился у порога их с Хейли комнаты, оцепеневший и острый от ненависти. Страха не чувствовал; если им покажется мало насиловать невменяемую, ничем не отличающуюся от мебели женщину, и они захотят попробовать маленькую девочку, он вгонит снизу верх в чужую печень лезвие.   
Он ждал у двери, сидя на одном колене, чтобы не затекали ноги, до утра. И был готов, что она откроется.  
Теперь у Майкла было все, о чем он мечтал озлобленным измученным, затравленным подростком. Любимая девушка, отличный флэт, учеба по интересной специальности, на которую и хотел поступить, блестящее будущее.  
Теперь Хейли жила в безопасности и вешала елочные игрушки на Рождество, радостно улыбаясь щербатым ртом. И разрисовывала каляками-маляками все, что попадется под руку: зеркало, бумагу, свое лицо, лицо приемной мамы…  
И не вспоминала, как родная мать ее вытаскивала к шприцам и большим дядькам: ты такая красавица, целовала в худые щечки, ты уже всем нравишься, моя детка…  
Зато Майкл помнил. Как вырывал из рук, как уносил в комнату, как не расставался с ножом. И срать хотел на школу — кто присмотрит за малышкой, кто защитит, пока он сидит на вшивой алгебре?  
И это прошлое помогало ему все последующие годы после того самого дня, когда он решился. Он не позволял себе забыть ничего — ни того, что он сделал, ни тот ад, что привел к содеянному.   
Убийству.  
Самозащите.  
Лжи.   
Спасению.  
Он сумел простить и оправдать мать — но не смог себя. Когда ад закончился, когда он очнулся в семье Генри, когда начал, благодаря этому человеку, жить нормально…  
Ад продолжился — для него одного. Глубокий, страшный, тайный. 

Генри молчал на его признание «Да» в чате. Не набирал, не стирал, не печатал заново. Просто смотрел на телефон. А может, и вовсе отложил его в сторону или небрежно засунул в карман.   
Тот, кто стал для Майкла самым важным после Хейли. Дал ему дом. Семью. Любовь. Защиту. Радость.  
Все, о чем Майкл мечтал в темной-темной комнате — и потерял год назад. 

«Прости меня, Генри. Я должен был тебе рассказать».

_Сообщение доставлено.  
Сообщение прочитано. _

«Я защищал нас с Хейли. И от матери. И от тебя. И от себя»  
«Я с десяти лет рос в ненависти. Я знаю, что если бы не история с Харви  
И если бы не пропала Элисон  
Я бы до сих пор тебе лгал  
Мне так жаль, Генри.   
Я опнимаю  
Если бы не Сэм бойл я бы и продолжал обманывать твое доверие  
Я всенда буду жить с тем что сделал. потому что это пиздец и я тогда уверне был что вывезу если он закончися. придуокр.  
знаешь, я так тебя боялся»

«Знаю».

«?»

«У тебя прослушка работала в том числе и на твой телефон»

«ЧТО??»

«Мне приходили не только общие чаты. Но и твои приваты с Элисон, Агнесс, Дженни»

_Сообщение не доставлено.  
Сообщение не доставлено.  
Сообщение в третий раз набирается_

«Черт».

Яркий, плоский, ждущий экран.  
Последний раз слова в нем набирались год назад, во вторник. А потом единственная короткая встреча, сигаретный дым и сухое, колючее: «Хорошо, что ты уезжаешь».

«Генри».

_Сообщение набирается.  
Сообщение набирается.  
Сообщение на…_

«Позволь мне приехать?

Я бы хотел

Если можно  
Я знаю что разчаровал тебя  
И подвел  
Твое доверие  
Год прошел  
Я ценю то что ты дал мне рпаво самому рассказать Элисон»

«Она не знает»

«Я знаю. Ты не говоришь ей ничего, совсем.  
Спасибо  
Это важно для меня

Если можно  
Генри  
Я бы хотел

Увидеться и поговорить».

_Сообщение набирается.  
Сообщение доставлено._  
Пауза.  
«Мне жаль, Майкл»

У Майкла онемели скулы, затылок и пятки. Он осторожно отвел пальцы от экрана, чтобы случайно не отправить глупый «ъ» или бессмысленную запятую из-за медленной уничтожающей судороги.   
Ничего не изменилось.  
Генри не простил.  
Генри от него отказался.

«Мне жаль, что я тебя упустил».

Майкл смотрел в телефон, совершенно отупев. Словно они сидели друг против друга, один курил, а другой замерев столбиком, и оба мучительно подбирали слова в общем языке.

«За всю нашу жизнь вместе ты отыгрывал хорошего мальчика»

«Генри, нет»

«И старался быть нормальным  
Чтобы я не увидел твоих демонов

Ты убийца.  
Но ты защищал Хейли.

Я бы понял, понимаешь?  
Если бы ты пришел ко мне и сказал

Я бы понял.   
Наверное сначала  
Орал бы  
Охренел однозначно  
Но  
Ты мне как сын

Ты мой мальчик

Я бы смог если бы ты доверился»

У Майкла задрожали губы. Он по-прежнему держал пальцы далеко от экрана, чтобы не пустить неразборчивый абырвалг.  
Экран бил свечением под веки. Он буквально ощущал густой белый дым, запах сигарет Генри, видел его угрюмое лицо и теплый взгляд. 

«Мне жаль, что я не стал для тебя близким  
Если бы я знал  
Если бы ты пришел  
Я думал что ты боишься потому что стесняешься  
Проблемный подросток  
Трудный  
Но свет в глазах  
Хороший

Это не твоя вина что так сложилось  
И вы с Хейли были как маугли

Я бы Майкл  
Если бы ты сказал  
Я хоть мог бы найти лучших врачей  
Чтобы они лечили и тебя и меня после твоего признания»

Майкл невольно, против собственной воли, засмеялся. Генри был в своем репертуаре — шутил, даже когда ему на деле совсем херово. 

«Потому что я понимаю почему ты так сделал  
Я не из училища чтобы такое не знать. Навидался.   
Тот же Харви. И Фре  
То есть Свитсон-Солт.  
Проблемные подростки бывают разные. И очень редко с ними все хорошо. Я бы понял, Майки  
Но ты ко мне не пришел»

«Генри  
Я боялся за Хейли  
Я не для того сделал то что сделал чтобы ее потерять, понимаешь?  
А ты коп  
Ты все чуешь  
Я бы пошел в наручники если бы был один. Но я не был один. Я понимаю сейчас насколько я был неправ  
и были другие варианты  
нормальные а не это  
если бы я мог вернуться я бы   
но дело не в том что я в тюрьму не хотел  
я не мог оставить Хейли.  
Ей было два  
У нее прорезались не все зубы  
знаешь, такая сосалка бы вышла загляденье  
и кучеряшки золотые  
и тихая  
мать на нее просто смотрела и в все, она молчала до последнего  
пока ее на руки брали и за щеки тискали ее  
ее  
уроды  
она шприцами играла. а если их не было то блистерами от них  
ей нравилось  
шуршат  
она знала что это такое лучше чем что такое гондоны  
потому что ими редко пользовались  
она когда нашла такой один думала что воздушный шарик  
и пыталась надуть  
вот эот  
в чужой  
в чужой спр

«Майкл»

А его уже вынесло на встречку, и словно летел головой, вдребезги, в лобовое стекло.

«Я не оправдываю себя. Я знаю что я сделал. Каждый день знаю.   
Если бы не Хейли я бы окончательно свихнулся.  
И если бы не Хейли я бы не решился на то что сделал.   
Я так тебе благодарен  
За то что ты сделал для нас  
Если бы я мог, Генри  
Я так разочаровал тебя  
Я кругом виноват

Я понимаю что для тебя это значит  
Это такое дерьмо

«Мальчик»  
Черные буквы в синей плашке:  
«Майкл»

Что?! — Майкла от резкого торможения сильно качнуло вперед, однако жестко стянул поперек надежный ремень безопасности. На котором он, опомнившись, растерянно обвисает. — Что?..

Его абонент пишет, и видно: ничего не стирает.  
«Приезжай».  
«Один».

_Сообщение без правок:_  
«Поговорим».

Майклу стиснуло горло, и он торопливо вытер глаза.  
Тыльная сторона ладони стала мокрой и соленой, словно выпустили ядовитую отравленную кровь.

«Я завтра? М…огу»  
«Хорошо. Я куплю домой блок сигарет».

Пауза. Прыгающие многоточия — раз-два-три, раз-два-три…

«А ты захвати пончики.   
Пригодятся.  
Заедать стресс».


End file.
